1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an information processor, an information processing method, an information processing program and a recording medium
2. Description of Related Art
Regarding information-recording media such as videotapes and DVD+RW etc., there is a recorder for recording video information such as television programs (video-recording, herein after).
In a recorder, the video recording information, such as the channel of the program, the date and the start recording time to be video recorded are preset, so that when the program is televising, it can be video recorded without an operator performing a recording operation at that time (recording-preset, herein after). When an operator uses this kind of recorder, for example to continuously preset programs to be recorded at different televising times, he first assigns the video-recording information of the programs to be recorded respectively and then sets the information-recording media, such as videotapes and DVD+RW etc. for recording video information of assigned programs. The recorder will activate the video recording on the information-recording medium in sequence when the start recording times arrive.
In the case when an operator uses this kind of recorder to continuously preset video recording of programs at different televising times, the first and the next video information are video recorded on the set information-recording medium. For example, if the programs in different genres, such as dramas and movies, are continuously video recorded, different genre of video information will be recorded and mixed on one information-recording medium.
The recording media for video-recording the video information is maintained in the cases where names of the programs are written.
However, in the case when an information-recording medium is recorded with a lot of video information, lots of information, such as names of programs, will be written on the case. The more the information recorded on the recording medium the more the information will be written on the case. It becomes complex to identify the contents of the information recorded on the information-recording medium by reading the information written on the case. Therefore, it is difficult to rapidly reproduce the target video information.
For solving this the problem, a technique is provided to sort the video information into “documentary”, “drama” and “movie” directories and save them on a memory device (Japan Laid-open no. 2000-285647). In this technique, the target video information can be searched for in the directories, such that the searching can be simplified.
However, in the technique mentioned above, the storage capacity of the memory unit is limited. Though the searching for video information can be simplified, the amount of the video information capable of being searched depends on the storage capacity of the memory unit.
Moreover, because the technique is limited by the storage capacity of the memory unit, the programs may be incompletely recorded even if the video-recording is preset due to the insufficient capacity of what is not recorded yet (the left capacity). In order to prevent this drawback, the operator has to select and delete some information he does not want so that the operation becomes complex.